Unthinkable Past
by Minachiko
Summary: This is a fanfic that is very very screwed up, a huge crossover very veyr strange! Don't yell at me! Ryoko lost all her memories and was adopted now living as Ai, but that's not all she is. What will happen? How will Tenchi find her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Dear Readers I'm here to tell you that I do NOT own these characters, Tenchi Muyo was created by and Masaki Kajishima, and was brought to us by Pioneer LDC and AIC, as for Sailor Moon, 3x3 Eyes, Dragon Ball, Ranma 1/2, Slayer, and some other anime and video games that's in here, also don't belong to me. So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! I'm just a poor poor little girl that's trying to write a pathetic little story.   
  
Just one more thing, in this series, some of the character's age are different (Ex: Usagi age: 18), and some will remain the same (Ex: Ryoko age: 17(this fanfic is based on the TV series)) and I will tell you that in the story, but just incase you didn't read that part, I'm telling you now.  
  
Now you may read the fanfic.  
  
Unthinkable Past  
1. A car accident, An amnesia, A new life  
The rain mixed with the tears on her cheeks rolling down her face as she stood by the little road she had came to, it had been raining all day, and now she stand alone out with rain. The rain drenched her hair, her cloth, her face, her hole body. So refreshing, so soft, yet so cold. 'Why is this happing to me Tenchi?' she thought to herself as more tears came. 'Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ryoko walking towards the shrine, then she saw Aeyka talking to Tenchi, she went closer to talk a look to see what are they talking about.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," Aeyka said looking at Tenchi, "what do you think of me?"  
  
"I think of you as a beautiful princess that landed at my house and given me a whole lot of surprise, Aeyka." answered Tenchi.  
  
"And what do you think of Ryoko?" asked Aeyka.  
  
Ryoko's heart tightened.  
  
"Uh.." Tenchi stopped for a second, "Why are you asking me this, Ayeka?"  
  
"I just want to know Tenchi, I don't want you to be hurt by that monster." replied Aeyka.  
  
"Aeyka," Tenchi looked at Aeyka with an unhappy look, "you shouldn't talk about ...MMHH!"  
  
Aeyka had just kissed him forcefully on the lips! Tenchi tried to back away, but some how he could not, he just stood there.  
  
Ryoko could not believe what had she just saw, she wanted to scream so badly, but she was frozen in shock. However that didn't last long, soon she started to scream on the top of her lungs, Tenchi turned around in shock, and cried out her name just as she teleported away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ryoko slowly walked on to the little road, without looking if there are cars coming. At first there was nothing on the road, but suddenly out of nowhere a car came to view. Ryoko turned as the car came closer and closer. Half of her mind was screaming, 'RUN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!' while the other half was saying, 'just let the car hit you, maybe then you'll get away from all this pain.' her body on the other hand just froze in place as the car contacted her. She was thrown across the road and her head came contact with the wet cold hard ground as she lost consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
"Pai that girl just got hit by a car!" yelled a boy who is sitting on a large monster with a girl, high up in the sky.  
  
"Oh, no!" yelled the girl.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, my god!" a scream came from the car as the car stop as fast as it could, a woman ran out of the car and toward the person she had just hit. When she came close enough, she saw it was a girl at the age of about 17, and light blue hair, even though she's hurt very badly, it still doesn't hid the fact that she's very beautiful. However, this was no time to think about how she looks, the woman picked up the unconscious young girl in her arms and slowly and carefully set her down on the back set of the car. She drove to the nearest hospital as fast as the car can go and took the girl to the emergency room. As soon as the doctors saw the girl's condition, they took the girl to a room to do some tests to find out just badly injured is she.  
  
After about 6 hours the doctors finally came out of the girl's room and the woman walked over as fast as she could to meet them.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked the woman.  
  
"She has one broken leg and arm, and she took a major blow on the back of her head that costed her memory loss. However her life is not in much danger." said one of the doctors.  
  
"Oh, no!" said the woman, "Do you have any files on her to find out who her parents are?"  
  
"That the strange thing about the girl, we can't find any file on her at all!" said an other doctor, "We looked in many of the hospital in japan and we can't find any one that fits her description, so my best guess would be that most likely, she was an orphan."  
  
"Is it possible for me to adopt her?" asked the woman.  
"Yes," said the doctor that spoke first, "but are you sure that'll be a good idea? After all she is at a very weak state right now, she has no memory of her past, she lucky that she still remembers how to talk and that's not including all the injuries she has on her body, I'm sure she'll most likely not trust you. And there the fact that we are not sure that she's a orphan."  
  
"I know, the chances for her to trust me in the state that she's now is very small, but I've got to do something to help her after what I've done to her." said the woman with depressed eyes, "You did say that it's very likely that she's an orphan, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did." said the other doctor, "But there's still the chances that she's not."  
  
"Yes, that is true, but if she still has parents, isn't it likely that they've found out that she's missing by now? And besides we can't just let her be in the state she is now, without knowing that someone loves her, she's still so young, she needs some one to take care of her, and this is the time she needs it most."  
  
"Very well then." said one of the doctors. "I'll let you sigh the adaption papers."  
  
The woman and the doctors walked over to the desk, and given her a lot of paper for her to sigh after a while the woman asked the doctors, "Does she remember her name?"  
  
"She just woke up a little while ago and I'm afraid that she doesn't even remember her name." answered the doctor.  
  
"I see," relied the woman, "then I'll name her Ai."  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko looked around her room, everything is just so white, she doesn't know what had happened to her, heck she doesn't even remember her name. Who was she anyway? What is she doing here? And why does her body hurt all over? Some doctors was with her just a while ago when she woke up, they told that she broke her left arm, right leg and she has amnesia, then they left saying that they had something to take care of. And now she was all alone, she hate being alone.  
  
Just then the door opened, a girl and a boy walked in, and came sat beside her.  
  
"Hi." said the girl smiling at her, "We glad your finally awake."  
  
"Yes." added the boy.  
  
Ryoko looked at them a little scared, after all she has no way to defend her at the stat she is in now. And the fact that she doesn't remember anything doesn't do any help.  
  
"My name is Pai and this is Yakumo." explained the girl, "We saw the car hit you, but didn't have enough time to save you. I'm very sorry about that."  
  
Ryoko looked at them, surprised and scared.  
  
Yakumo saw the look on Ryoko's face, he give her a warm smile and said, "Don't worry we are not here to hurt you. May I ask what is your name?"  
  
"I...I don't remember." Ryoko said quietly, her body hurts all over including her throat.  
  
"Just as I guessed, you've got amnesia." said Pai, "Miss, when I saw you hit by that car, I sensed great energy in you that no human could access. In other words, your not human."  
  
Ryoko looked shocked at her for a moment, then managed to talk again, "Then...then what am I?"  
  
"A Sanjiyan Unkara." answered Yakumo.  
  
"Sanjiyan Unkara?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Yes." answered Pai, "Sanjiyan Unkara, the race holding the power of immortality and eternal youth."  
  
"From a biological standpoint, your not a 'person', your of an advanced race, or in common terms, a 'monster'." added Yakumo.  
  
"I'm a monster?" asked Ryoko more afraid of herself then them, now.  
  
"Yes," replied Pai, "but don't worry your not the only one, I'm also one of the Sanjiyan Unkara race. Like I said the Sanjiyans is a race holding the power of immortality and eternal youth. I may appear to be young, but I'm really over 300 years old."  
  
"300?" Ryoko asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think that being a Sanjiyan is the only thing that makes you not normal, because me and Pai had sensed another odd energy from you, but we don't know what it is." said Yakumo.  
  
"What exactly am I?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"We are not sure, half of you is for surely Sanjiyan, as for the other half we have no idea, sorry." answered Pai.  
  
"Are you here to kill me?" asked Ryoko in a small voice.  
  
"Of course not!" laughed Pai, "We are here to help you. You see, there's not many Sanjiyans in this world and the small number of us are still dying one by one, because of the many that wants to kill and end the race of Sanjiyans. I for one, wants to become one of the human race, but I can't until I find the Statute of Humanity. However, it's also my duty to protect these of my kind. Your very young and from the Sanjiyan energy I felt from you, I believe that you never once used that power, I'm very surprised that no monster have gone after you and tried to kill you to force you into use your powers yet. It is very likely for monster to go after the young Sanjiyans that haven't master their powers, you know. Well, maybe because of your other powers, that makes your Sanjiyan power unknowable."  
  
"How do you plan to help me?" Ryoko asked weakly.  
  
"To teach you how to use the power of Sanjiyan." answered Pai, "However we can't do this now, because one your too weak right now, two there's too many people here. We'll come back after two month when your more healed. For now I'll give you this." Pai put a walking stick beside Ryoko's bed. "In this staff, contains a little monster called Takuhi, you could make him any size, he was my best friend for a long time, now I past him on to you. Try to summon him, all you have to do is concentrate, while calling out 'Takuhi'." Ryoko did as she was told, the staff started to glow a blinding light. "Good! Now concentrate on a making him small." Ryoko did that too, soon a small bird like monster came out of the staff, it landed on Ryoko's bed. Ryoko smiled at the little bird monster and hugged it to her, with her unbroken arm, the monster made a little sound as it coddled closer to Ryoko.  
  
"You did it!" Yakumo yelled happily, "You've become Takuhi's new owner!"  
  
"He will protect you from any danger." Pai said smiling at her, "Take good care of him, please."  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Thank you for giving him to me." Ryoko said smiling at Pai and Yakumo, while petting the little monster with the arm that's not broken. "But are you sure you want to give it to me?"  
  
"Yes, I know you will take good care of it. Well, we better go someone's coming, we'll see you in two month." Pai said smiling, "Oh, you better let Takuhi back in to the staff, now."  
  
Ryoko nodded and replied, "Thank you again."  
  
Ryoko watched in amazement as the two called out another monster, jumped out of the window landed on it and flew away on it.  
  
After a while, Ryoko called Takuhi back in to the staff, and just lay there thinking trying to remember her past, but her head hurts whenever she tried to think of something, her hole body hurts for that matter. she was a monster? A monster? 'What in the world had happened to me?' Ryoko thought to herself as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.  
  
Just then the door slowly opened, and a woman came though. Ryoko turned her head to face the woman. The woman give her a warm smile and walked closer to her. Ryoko looked even more frightened, 'Who is she? What is she going to do with me? Is she going to try and kill me, like one of those monster Pai and Yakumo had told me about?' Ryoko used her right arm to try and grab her staff that contains Takuhi, but she couldn't reach it! She didn't give up, she tried it again, this time with more movement, but when she did that she had also moved her left arm which is broken. Ryoko screamed in pain as she dropped the staff that she tried so hard to get.  
  
The woman looked at the young girl in shock, she moved as fast as she could to Ryoko's side and, helped her into a more comfortable position. Then picked up the staff that the girl was trying to get and set it on her bed table.  
  
Ryoko whimpered in fright, looking at the woman in terror.  
  
The woman was surprised at the girl's eye color, 'Golden? Is that normal? Oh well, that's not what should I be worrying about right now. Look how frightened she looks!'  
  
"Don't be scared!" the woman said in a soft voice, "I'm not here to hurt you! I'm Ikuko Tsukino, and I am your mother."  
  
"Mother?" Ryoko looked at the woman, now more surprised than scared. 'Is she also a Sanjiyan? Or is she just human?' Ryoko thought.  
  
"Yes dear." Answered Ms. Tsukino, giving Ryoko a warm smile and slowly stroke her soft cyan hair. "You've got amnesia, after you had that car accident. The doctor said that you'll be out of here, hopefully by three month later, when you are body damage healed. Then I'm going to take you home and you will meet your family."  
  
"My family?" Ryoko asked the Ms. Tsukino, not really afraid anymore.  
  
"Yes sweetie." the Ms. Tsukino said smiling, then she stood up, "Well, I should be going, the doctors said you need your rest." With that, Ms. Tsukino stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait, mother." Ryoko called out to her.  
  
"Yes dear?" Ms. Tsukino turned around to look at her new daughter.  
  
"What is my name?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right! Your name is Ai Tsukino."  
  
"Thank you, mother." said 'Ai' as she smiled.  
  
Seeing her new daughter smile for the first time, sent a great warmth through her heart, Ms. Tsukino smiled back and said, "I'll do anything for you my daughter, now get a good night sleep. You'll need you strength to heal your wounds." Then she slowly left the room.  
  
Ai fell asleep right after her mother had left, she was too tired.  
  
*****  
  
The three month wasn't that long, the first two month was a kind of drag for Ai, she could do nothing but stay in bed! She was NOT happy about that at all, she was not the kind of a girl, who stays home, she was more like a Tomboy. Her mother had come everyday to visit her and some times she would bring gifts from her family. Her mother is always so happy when she sees Ai, every time she's here, she would help Ai do this and do that. She never seems to get tired from helping Ai. However she was always curious why Ai had always carried that staff with her every where she goes. Ai had let her hair down do to the advice from her mother, now her hair is no longer spiky, it is now flowing freely down her back or braided into different styles.  
  
Then soon enough the first two month was over, Pai and Yakumo came back to teach her. They would show up in the night everyday to help her master her true power.  
  
However to their surprise, when Ai had learned to control her third eye of Sanjiyan, she didn't change into her other soul. Pai and Yakumo believes that it's because Ai is only half Sanjiyan she doesn't have the other soul and that's actually a good thing.  
  
Also Ai had meet some other people that noted that she had a aura that's different then any human. She learned to control magic as will as her Sanjiyan powers. The young Sanjiyan had learned her magic very fast, to everyone's surprise. Some think that's because Ai had practiced magic before she had amnesia and that she is a half Sanjiyan.  
  
Soon enough, the third month was over, Ai (remember Ai is really Ryoko) had already mastered most of her Sanjiyan powers and most of her wounds are healed. It was time to say good bye to her friends Pai and Yakumo and return to her home.  
  
*****  
  
The night before Ai return home, she was saying good bye to her friends.  
  
"Ai," said Pai looking at her friend sadly, "we will have to leave you now. Take good care of yourself."  
  
"Yes," said Yakumo smiling at the young Sanjiyan, but couldn't cover up the sadness in his eyes, Ai had became like a little sister to the two over the short month. "We won't be here to help you any longer, so be careful!"  
  
"I will." Replied Ai looking sadly at the two, "Will I ever see you two again?"  
  
"We're a immortals, Ai." said Pai smiling at her, "I'm sure we will see each other again in our lives."  
  
"Yeah." said Ai, "And we'll look the same too, so we won't be too hard to recognize. Hahaha!"  
  
The three friends laughed and talked for a while, then it was time for Pai and Yakumo to leave, they said their last good byes, before Pai and Yakumo rode away on their flying monster.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi Tsukino was running as fast as she could to her friend Rei Hino's place the Hikawa Shrine. She is now 18 years old, but she is still pretty much the same as before, but a little more mutual, Luna is right behind her running with her. She had called all of her 'Sailor' friends for an important meeting, and boy is it ever important! She can't wait to tell her friends!  
  
Sure enough all her friends were there waiting for her, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Usa Chibi she is now 12 (I'm not too sure how old Usa was when she had first met Usagi so sorry if the calculation is wrong) ,and even her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba!  
  
"Usagi! Luna!" Ami called as she saw her coming, "What has happened? Why did you call us in such a hurry? Did something bad happened?"  
  
"Yes, something had happened, but nothing bad!" said Usagi happily.  
  
"Then what is it?" Asked Rei, "God, we thought that something really bad had happened and we needed the sailor scouts! Don't scare us like that again!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Usagi, "But this is too important to wait!"  
  
"Really?" asked Mamoru, "What has happened Us-chan?"  
  
"Do you guys remember I told you about my adopted little sister in the hospital, that has amnesia?" Usagi asked.  
  
"How could we forget!" Makoto said, "You were jumping all over the place, when you told us the news."  
  
"Why did something happened to her?" asked Minato concerned, with Artemis in her arms, she knew how much Usagi wanted a little sister that's not to much younger then she is, and when she had heard that her mother had adopted a 17 years old girl, she was so happy, she told everyone she knew about her new sister.  
  
"Yes." Usagi said happily, "Something did happen to her."  
  
"What is it?" asked Usa, also very concerned about her new 'cousin'.  
  
"She's coming home!" Usagi yelled in happiness.  
  
"Oh my god! She is?" everyone but Usagi yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi yelled again, "Now I could finally find out what does she look like! My mom said that she was suppose to be very beautiful, but she never let me or any one from my family to see my little sister other the herself. Mom said that we will finally see her today!"  
  
"Wow! That's wonderful!" said Ami.  
  
"And that is why I called you all." explained Usagi, "Me and my family are going to have a welcome home party for her. And we need as many helper as we can find, so well you guys help?"  
  
"Of course!" yelled Minato, "After all this time listening to you telling us, your little sister this, your little sister that, we want to know what does she really looks like! Right guys?"  
  
"Right!" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"But all of you remember," Luna said, "no matter how excited you guys get, you can't tell her who you really are! Do you understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah," added Artemis, "That and don't forget that she has Amnesia, don't ever forget that."  
  
Everyone nodded again, then they followed Usagi to her house to prepare for the welcome home party for Ai Tsukino, little sister of Usagi Tsukino.  
  
*****  
  
After hours of prepare for that party, it was finally finished, now it was time to wait for the most important member of the party, Ai Tsukino, the newest member of the Tsukino family.  
  
"How long is it till she's here dad?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Just a little longer, you must remember there is still the fact that the girl got hit by a car and she have amnesia. Your mother must have took her to shopping to get some things that she needs." replied Mr. Tsukino.  
  
"Yeah!" said Usa, "But still what is taking them so long?!"  
  
"Shh!" hushed Ami, "I think I heard someone coming!"  
  
"Alright, places everyone!" yelled Minato.  
  
Soon all the lights were turned out, the people were hidden, and all ready for action.  
"Hello?" Ms. Tsukino's voice called, "Anyone home?"  
  
"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled as they jumped out of their places.  
  
Ms. Tsukino sweat dropped with button eyes, "Uh, hi?  
  
"Mom?!" Usagi yelled, "I thought you were little sister!"  
  
"Ha ha, I thought so, well, she's right outside." said Ms. Tsukino, "Should I call her in?"  
  
"Wait, I think we should hide again, after all this is a surprise party." said Mamoru.  
  
"Too late for that. I heard that 'Surprise' all the way from out here." said a female voice from out side, "Could I come in now, mother?"  
  
"Yes, but wait dear, I'll get your things in for you!" said Ms. Tsukino.  
  
"I could handle them mother." replied the voice.  
  
"You should not carry such heave things dear, you are not fully healed yet!" yelled Ms. Tsukino with concern as she rushed out to help her daughter. Soon, she returned with two big bags and said, "Mamoru, be a dear and put these things to her room please?"  
  
"of course." he replied as he took the bags and took them up stairs, then came down as soon as he can.  
  
"So are you going to call her in or not mom? We are dying here!" yelled Sammy Tsukino, Usagi's little brother, who is now 15. (I don't know any information about Usagi's little brother, so I could be wrong. And if I am, I'm very sorry.)  
  
"Of course." Ms. Tsukino smiled at her children, "Ai, sweetheart! Come in dear, don't stand outside, you'll catch a cold! You are still very weak right now."  
  
"I'm not that weak mother." said the voice as she gigged and entered the room. Everyone froze right on the spot, as they stared at the beautiful girl in font of them. She has long cyan hair that was tied onto a pony tail behind her back by odd looking three gem that's in a golden ring that held her hair together and her two strip of hair on both side of her face where tied into two pig-tails by two pieces if red ribbons, a set of beautiful golden feline eyes, somewhere about the age of 17, she was wearing a rather puffy V-nick pink shirt and a black mini skirt, but could not hide her gorgeous figure, and in her left hand she held a odd looking staff. "Hey! I'm Ai. Nice to finally meet ya all! Who are ya all? I think I know most of your names, but I can't match them up with your faces. Wanna help me out here?" she said happily as she looked at everyone.  
  
"..." Every one stopped dead at their tracks, was shocked by her beauty and openness.  
  
"This is Ai Tsukino, the one you wanted to meet so badly. Now that you've met her, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Ms. Tsukino asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" yelled Usagi, finally snapping out of her shock, "Hi, I'm Usagi, your big sister, this is your father, this Sammy your little brother, this is Usa Chibi your cousin, as for the four girls you see there are my four best friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and that guy over there is my wonderful boyfriend Mamoru Chiba!"  
  
"Nice to meet you all." said Ai.  
  
"Well, what are you people just standing there for?" asked Usa, "This is a party for her isn't it? Why are you guy just standing there?"  
  
Soon a bunch of, 'Oh, sorry about that!' and 'I almost forgot!' went around the room so everyone turned to the most important subject, Ai. Soon, the party finally began for real. First was Rei's idea, a singing competition. Everyone competed against each other, but Ai who refused, and Rei managed to reach number one with her wonderful voice and song. Just as Rei was about to win the competition...  
  
"Stop!" Ms. Tsukino said, "Ai dear, I know perfectly well that you can sing wonderfully why won't you sing for us?"  
  
Ai blushed, but can't reply.  
  
"Why don't you sing that song 'Forevermore' for us?" asked Ms. Tsukino, "I've heard you sing it in the hospital. Everyone that heard you sing all said that you have great talent."  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"No buts dear!" said Ms. Tsukino, "This party is for you, if you don't participate in it, that would be a disappointment to everyone."  
  
"Ok, I'll sing then." replied Ai defeated.  
  
"Ai-chan can sing?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes." answered Ms. Tsukino proudly, "And you will find out how well she sings in a moment."  
  
Soon Ai stepped on to the so call stage, and the music started to play she slowly moved with the music as her voice started to flow through the room like the wind, everyone seems to be hypnotized in her song. Her sweet voice matched perfectly with the music, her soft smile could make the saddest man smile, her movements so graceful. But soon song was over and everyone came back down to Earth.  
  
"Wow!" Minato gaped, "I never knew anyone could sing so well. Why didn't you participate in the competition in the first place?"  
  
"I don't really like to sing in front of people." Ai answered as she blushed.  
  
"Why not?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I don't really know, I just don't like for people to know that I'm a good singer for some reason." Ai replied.  
  
Just then Usa realized something, ever since Ai came here she has never let go of her odd looking staff, and wondered. 'why does she carried that thing everywhere she go?'  
  
"Hey Ai?" asked Usa, "What is that staff that you carry everywhere you go?"  
  
"Uh?" Ai turned to look at the girl who is now her cousin.  
  
"That odd look staff of your's. Let me see it!" repeated Usa.  
  
Before Ai could replied, Ms. Tsukino answered that for her. "Usa! It's not nice to take someone's personal things with out asking!"  
  
"Sorry." Usa said, "Wait, that thing is her personal stuff?"  
  
"Yes," replied Ms. Tsukino, "Ai told me that this is the only clue to her past. She carry it everywhere she go."  
  
"Wow!" Usage gaped, "What is it then?"  
  
Ms. Tsukino was unable to answer that question, and Ai just held on to her staff tighter.  
  
"Ai, do you want to tell them?" finally Ms. Tsukino asked her daughter.  
  
"No." replied Ai, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's Ok then." Usage said, smiling, "I don't mind, really!"  
  
Ai returned the smile and said, "Thank you."  
  
The party went on and everyone had a lot of fun, but everyone was sad when it was time to leave. Everyone liked Ai, she had an open personality, and it's easy to be friends with her, just as long as you don't get on her bad side.  
  
"I've had so much fun, it'll be so nice to have you here Ai-chan!" Makoto said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi sure is luckily to have little sister like you. I wish I was your big sister!" Minako smiled at Ai.  
  
"Hey! She's mine!" Usagi yelled jokingly, while Ai giggled.  
  
"Well we better go, I'm very glad that you're here Ai!" Ami said smiling as she give her a hug, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Mamoru did the same. Then they left, but, Mamoru give Usagi a kiss before he left.  
  
"Boy, what a day!" Usagi exclaimed as she and the rest of the family returned to the livingroom and boy is it ever a mess.  
  
"Do we really have to clean is up?" Sammy whined.  
  
Ai smiled, "Mother?" she asked, "Should we tell them, now?"  
  
"Daughter, are you should you could handle this?" asked Ms. Tsukino, "We all know that you've not fully recovered yet."  
  
"I'll be alright mother, really!" Ai replied smiling.  
  
Ms. Tsukino sighed and nodded, before she turned to the rest of her family members, "Everyone, Ai have something to show you, but before she do it, I want all of you promise that all of you won't freak out."  
  
"Freak out?" asked Usa, surprised.  
  
"Yes." answered Ms. Tsukino.  
  
"Ok, I promise." Usagi said, then though in her mind, 'After all, I am the leader of the great sailor scouts.'  
  
Soon, everyone agreed.  
  
"Ok dear, your on!" called Ms. Tsukino, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Thank you mother." Ai said with a smile, "Ok, ya all. I've already shown this to mother, at first I thought that this will be a secret, but then I thought, I would want to use it some times, so I'll show you guys. However, I want all of ya to promise me that non of you will ever tell this to anyone! Please!"  
  
As soon as everyone promised, Ai started again.  
  
"When I was in the hospital, I learned and mastered to do magic."  
  
"Magic?" asked Usa, "Like pulling rabbet out of a hat?"  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, No." Ai said, "Here I'll show you."  
  
Ai took a step forward, closed her eyes and whispered "The elemental sprits I commend you." Then she looked around the room and commanded. "Fly." Every piece of garbage around the room started to levitate a half a meter above the spot they lay a while ago.  
  
'The energy of that girl!' Luna noted as Ai's magic and aura float though the room and picked up garbage.  
  
"Follow." Ai instructed as all of the garbage started to develop a pill behind her and followed her as she walked over to the garbage bin, she opened the top of the bin and called out the last commanded. "Drop." the garbage, floated to the top of the garbage bin and dropped into it.  
  
"All done." said Ai as she turned toward her new family.  
  
Everyone, but Ms. Tsukino's mouth was hanging wide open, incapable of say any thing at all.  
  
"Wow!" Usagi finally managed, "Th..That was amazing!"  
  
"Thank you." Ai smiled at her older sister, "Well, what do all of you think?"  
  
"Did I saw what I think I saw?" asked Usa in shock.  
  
Ai sighed and stated, "Come on, you promised that you won't freak out! What I just did was magic, I learned magic is because..." 'I can't tell them that I'm not human or that I a half Sanjiyan. Wait, my aura that it!' "Because I have a supernatural aura that given me this talent to do magic. I'm a sorceress."  
  
"Wow, can you teach me how to do magic?" asked Sammy, "It'll save me a lot of time on cleaning my room."  
  
"No," replied Ai, "I'm afraid that's not possible, I can sense the aura that's needed for you to control magic within you, but that power is not in you Sammy, I'm sorry. And by forcing you to do magic could effortlessly destroy you. I need all of you to promise me that you wouldn't try."  
  
Everyone, except Ms. Tsukino was now more scared then surprised, so they nodded as fast as they could.  
  
"Thank you." Ai said, "Remember not to tell anyone."  
  
"Everyone are you Ok?" asked Ms. Tsukino as she looked around the room and sweat dropped as she saw everyone with their eyes nearly out of their sockets. "Maybe you should go to bed right now Ai. Everyone, I know it's shocking, but I got over it, I'm sure you will too. Ai dear, you should go to bed now, the doctors said you shouldn't tire yourself out, your still weak you know. I'll take care of things here."  
  
Ai nodded as she left, she walked up to her room opened the door and went in. She changed into the pj her mother had bought her, it was a long sky blue night dress that match the color of her hair. The dress was loose, went all the way down to her ankles, it looked light as feather. She walked over to the side of the bed and finally set her staff down for the first time today. However, it didn't fell to the floor as it normally, instead it started to hover behind Ai, with a shield around it and followed her everywhere she went. Ai walked over to her two big bags and cast a 'organization spell' soon all the things came out of her bags started to fly all over the room and settled down at the places that she wanted them to be. After that is done, Ai climbed in to her bed, covered herself into the blankets and turned the light off. The room was dark, except the shield that is glowing a soft comforting light. Ai slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Soon, next morning came rather fast, everyone was up and about, except for Ai who is still sleeping upstairs in her room.  
  
"Do you think I should wake up little sister, mom?" asked Usage.  
  
"Sure, why not." replied Ms. Tsukino, "However, remember to be gentle with her, my poor baby, she must have been so tired after last night. Oh, and don't for get to tell her to wear that cute light blue dress I brought her. If you have forgot, today is Sunday and we are going to the hot spring today with your friends and your boyfriend. Ai needs a little fun after being in that hospital all that time, doing nothing."  
  
"Yeah, nothing other than learning magic." Sammy said jokingly, "Man, I wish I could do that staff that she showed us." After Ai had went to bed, Ms. Tsukino had managed to answer all the question that was thrown at her, well the ones Ai had told her about. And calmed the very excited family.  
  
"We can't let you do that son." Mr. Tsukino said smiling, "We can't let our son to became lazy, just because he has magic, now could we dear?" he turned to his wife.  
  
"Of course not!" Ms. Tsukino replied also smiling, "Besides, Sammy needs his exercises, he's already 15 and you still can't see no muscles on him!"  
  
Usagi started to laugh at her mother's comment, and decided to insult her bother even more, by adding an insult of her own. "I wonder if Ai-chan has a spell that could make him finally reach his puberty!" Ms. Tsukino was about to tell Usagi the insult she had used on her brother was not very nice when Usa beat her to it.  
  
"He reached it already." Everyone looked at her in astonishment, never once she had taken her cousin's/uncle's (well, Usa is Usagi's kid) side before. "But all he got was hormones." Everyone facefallted and slowly managed to get back to their feet, except Usagi who was laughing her head off on the floor and was soon joined with the rest of the family (not on the floor), save for Sammy.  
  
Just then Ai waked down the stairs, "What's so funny?" everyone turned toward her, she was wearing that same almost see-through sky blue night dress she went to bed with. Sammy who was mad at his family just a while ago, has now totally forgot about everything, as he drooled and nosebleeded at the site of his *sister*.  
  
"See, just like I said, nothing but hormones." Usa snorted at Sammy's reaction, "Look at him, his actually drooling over his sister!"  
  
Sammy got himself as he heard that and mumbled to himself, "It's not like she's blood-related to me, and besides it's not my fault that she looks like that." Soon he started to drool and nosebleed again.  
  
Usagi didn't really care about what her cousin/cousin is saying or what her little brother's reaction was, what she was interested in was the way her little sister looked. She was drop dead gorgeous, even though her hair was a bit of a mess, it still could not hid her beauty, and she obesely have a great figure. She now understand why her friends seems to be jealous of her little sister when they saw her.  
  
"Ai sweetheart, why don't you go and get dressed, before you brother bleed to death." Ms. Tsukino, said as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Ai nodded as she disappeared into her room, and came back out very soon with her hair tied back into it's proper place, just like the way it was tied when she had first arrived, is now in a white blouse, with a pale blue mini skirt and same as always, her left hand holding her staff. "Is this good enough mother?"  
  
"Well, I ver hoping that you would wear that cut sky blue dress, but I guess this is also good." Ms. Tsukino said.  
  
Ai sweat dropped at that, "That dress too cute mother, there is no way I'm getting in that again!"  
  
"Is it really that bad, daughter?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Ai and the rest of her family had finished eating their breakfast, they gathered their things and friends and headed out for the hot spring. Mr., Ms. Tsukino, Sammy, and Ai went by their family car, while all of Usagi's friends and her went by her boyfriend-Mamoru's car.  
  
*****  
  
In Mamoru's car:  
  
Luna who was seated at Usagi's lap, looked up to look at the passengers and said, "Guys, there is something very wrong with that girl."  
  
"Who?" asked Ami, "You don't mean Ai-chan do you?"  
  
"Yes I meant her." replied Luna, looking very serious, the others looked at each other very puzzled.  
  
"What could possibly be wrong with Ai-chan?" asked Usagi, "She is perfectly fine."  
  
"Really, Usagi, don't's tell me that you think what she did yesterday was normal." Luna looked at Usagi in unsatisfactory, "You should be the one to tell them Usagi."  
  
"Luna!" exclaimed Usagi, "You can't tell them! Ai-chan wanted us to keep it a secret! No one but us should know, she had trusted us not to tell anyone, how could you betrayed her trust like that!" Usagi looked at Luna, very displeased.  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi?" asked Rei, very puzzled.  
  
"Ai, is not a normal girl." replied Luna.  
  
"What are you saying that Ai is evil?" asked Minato, bewildered, "But that can't be, she seems to be a normal girl, well, except for that staff she was always carrying around, and her eye color was a bit odd."  
  
"I don't think she is evil, but she is very different from any of us." replied Luna.  
  
"I don't understand, Luna." Mamoru said as he paid half of his attention to the road, "What do you mean that she is different."  
  
"Wanna back me up on that, Usagi?" asked Luna.  
  
"No." Usagi answered quick and simple, "You may want to betrayal Ai-chan's trust, but I won't."  
  
Luna sighed, one thing that does more or less harm for Usagi is her friendships, she would never back out of a promise from a friend, especially when that friend is her sister. "Usagi, this is sailor business, you can't be selfish like that. The others must know."  
  
"I won't." Usagi's voice was determent and cold.  
  
"Usagi, their going find out sooner or later, please, just tell them now." Luna begged, no matter what she did not like having her mistress mad.  
  
"Who said I was going to tell them." Usagi replied in the same cold harsh voice.  
  
"What is it, Usagi?" Ami asked, a bit surprised, "What is the matter with Ai?"  
  
"Ai will tell you if she finds that she could trust you." replied Usagi, in a less colder voice.  
  
*****  
  
After a while, the family reached the hot spring. Everyone got out and went into the building, got signed up for the hot spring and got in.  
  
Ai sat in the hot spring, to everyone's surprise she was still holding that odd looking staff. Everyone were enjoying themselves, laughing chatting until, suddenly, Ai sensed a odd aura around the place, something was happening and she knows it too well. 'I must get out off here.' she told herself, 'Something is wrong.' However, she was not the only one, the sailors sensed it too.  
  
"Mother, I need to go to get something please wait here." Ai said as she made her exit as fast as she could.  
  
"Uh, mom, we are going to see what Ai is doing." Usagi said as she and the others ran out of the hot spring as fast as they could. Leaving only Mamoru, and the rest of her family behind.  
  
"That was weird." said Sammy looking at the direction the girls had ran off to, sweat dropping, "All of them just ran off."  
  
Everyone else just nodded.  
  
*****  
  
On one side of the girls changing room:  
  
Usagi looked around and saw no one, "Guys did you feel that, the dark energy was so powerful!"  
  
"Very good, Usagi." Luna said smiling, "Your getting better at those senses."  
  
"We better transform." Rei said seriously.  
  
Everyone nodded and held out their magical things and transformed.  
  
*****  
  
The other side of the locker, you see Ai looking around making sure no one is watching, then she closed her eye and concentrated her aura. Ai put her right hand that was not holding the staff, into the air and started to cast a spell, "The spirts of all elements, listen as I command, the dark ones are here to attack, I summon upon the the elemental spirt of fire to give me the power to attack and defend!"  
  
A red aura started to glow around her, as the ground under her started to shake, then suddenly a fire phoenix bursted though from the ground and surrounded her. Her cloth faded away in the red glow, then a red bikini materialized onto her body, the difference between a normal bikini from that was that, the one Ai was wearing has gold chains that was holding the pieces together and on her body. The last step of the transformation was a huge silk cape with a hood formed around her body, the cape was held close in the frond by a golden phoenix pin, even though the cape was so loosely held, light, and soft, because it was so big, it covered her whole body, and to add the effect, the hood covered her face so no one would know who she was. With that done the transformation was finished, the red glow faded from Ai's body and the red phoenix returned. Just as the phoenix returned, the ground healed, leaving no marks of anything had been broken.  
  
Ai looked around her once again checking for anyone, and smiled under her cover as she saw no one. She called for another spell, "Elemental sprits of above, teleport me to the dark ones." as soon as she cast that spell, fire sparks started to twirl around her and with a bright flash, she disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
All of the Sailors, made it to the fighting scene just in time, it was happening in a forest near the hot spring, there was a young boy at the age about 16 trying to defend himself against a huge black monster with five arms each with monsters claws, of course the monster seems to be wining.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to call the monster to stop when someone beat her to it. To everyone's surprise, there was a bright flash, then a figure appeared.  
  
"Hold it!" called the figure, the Sailors knows that she was female, even though she was wearing a huge red cape, how the cape forms around her and her voice shows that she is indeed a female.  
  
The monster turned to her and let out a snarl, his attention was turned from the boy to her. It growled as it jumped high up in the sky and launched itself at her all five arms expended ready to rip her apart.  
  
All the Sailors gaped at the site, they wanted to help out, but they were all paralyzed in terror.  
  
However, the female at the front line was another story, though nobody could see, she smirked under her cover at the foolish attempt of the monster. She jumped high up into the air, just as the monster was about to hit it's mark and called out a fire spell. "Fire sprits who dwells in the forest, I summon you! Fire Tornado!"  
Still in midair, she started to glowing in a bright red aura, then from all directions around her lines of fire started to come to her and twirling around her very fast. All it took was about 5 or so seconds, and she was in a cyclone of fire, the fire twirled toward the monster. The black monster had not been expecting this, as it howled in pain as the fire started to burn it, but soon the screaming of pain from the monster stopped, and the cyclone started to get smaller and smaller, slowly setting the female warrior to the ground. Leaving a pile of ash, of what was left of the monster.  
  
All bystanders watched with amazement at the performance. Yet, all they could do now was gap in surprise.  
  
The figure stood there breathing heavily for a moment, said quiet to herself, "Maybe mom's right, I shouldn't be doing too much work while I've not fully recovered." the she turned to the boy, "Are you alright? Do you need any help?"  
  
The boy looked at her in amazement, and managed to chock out, "I'm fine."  
  
The figure nodded, then she left with one high leap onto a tree which was some what far away form where she stood before, then with two or three more bounces, she disappeared, leaving many puzzled ones behind.  
  
*****  
  
"Who was that!" yelled Makoto, "She was not a Sailor, I know that, yet I think she is more powerful than all of us combined!"  
  
Artemis nodded and turned to Luna, "I'm not sure about this, but I have a feeling it might be..."  
  
Luna nodded before he could continue, "I was thinking about the same thing, I mean I sensed some thing very odd in her when she first arrived."  
  
"Wait, are you talking about, Ai?" asked Ami hesitatingly.  
  
Both guardians nodded, while the others look shocked.  
  
"No, it can't be Ai, I don't think Ai is THAT powerful, even if she knew magic." Usagi said.  
  
All the other's shocking face turned to Usagi, "Magic?"  
  
*****  
  
Ai signed in relief that know one was around the changing room when she had teleported back and transformed into her normal cloth again. Hopefully no one would find out who she really is. She walked out of the room and back to her parents in the hot spring. They were glad that she was back.  
*****  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight, Ai could make things fly, follow her, and do other weird things?" asked Rei bewildered.  
  
Usagi signed and nodded, all her mind was fulled with guilt, not many people trust her with many secrets as big as this one before, and she had betrayed her. That person was not any person either, it was her sister.  
  
"Usagi, it's alright, I'm sure Ai will forgive you. Besides, it's not like we are going to tell her." Ami smiled as she put her hand on Usagi's shoulder, giving her some comfort.  
  
Usagi give a sad smile and at her friend's comforting words, and nodded.  
  
"Ok, now the problem deals with who was that mysterious warrior, is it possible that it was Ai?" Luna asked the others, but no one could answer that question. "Maybe next time we meet her, we could ask he her show us, but for now we better head back, before anyone starts to worry." All the girls nodded and head back to the hot spring.  
  
*****  
  
On the way home that day, everyone had something on their mind.  
  
Be continue...  
  
Next Chapter:  
Oh, it's another beautiful day, and Ai or Ryoko is going to new school now. It seems it's going to be a peaceful day...NOT! Everything around poor Ai/Ryoko seems to become disaster as soon as she set her foot into the school. Meets people that turns into animals/girl/boys, a strange girl name Lina, who has the worst temper, and her team of very odd friends, monsters running around trying to kill her, the Sailors and many others trying to find out who the 'mysterious lady' is ... Oh, and there is that strange dimensional game that Washu worked on, what is going to happen to Ai/Ryoko when that game gets out of control? What is going to happen to her? All in the next Unthinkable Past!  
  
Author's notes:  
Hey everyone! Ryomi here! How is everyone doing? Well, I hope you have read my story and liked it, I know it's a kinda dumb story, but hey! I worked hard on it. And so did my proof readers *fanfare* Eric, HeyHey, Shayla and Camille! They are so wounderful to help me! Well, anyhow, PLEASE PLEASE E-MAIL me to tell me what do you think. Even if you think it sucks VERY VERY badly. Still E-MAIL me!!!!!!!!  



	2. Dimensional Cross

Disclaimer : Dear Readers I'm here to tell you that I do NOT own these characters, Tenchi Muyo was created by and Masaki Kajishima, and was brought to us by Pioneer LDC and AIC, as for Sailor Moon, 3x3 Eyes, Dragon Ball, Ranma 1/2, Slayer, and some other anime and video games that's in here, also don't belong to me. So, please don't sue me! I don't have any money! I'm just a poor poor little girl that's trying to write a pathetic little story.   
  
Just one more thing, in this series, some of the character's age are different (Ex: Usagi age: 18), and some will remain the same (Ex: Ryoko age: 17(this fanfic is based on the TV series)) and I will tell you that in the story, but just incase you didn't read that part, I'm telling you now.  
  
Now you may read the fanfic.  
  
Unthinkable Past   
2. Dimensional Cross  
*Dream*  
  
Ai was floating in the darkness, she looked around her and her heart tightened, she was petrified. Something about this darkness give her the chills, she hated it. She could see nothing, hear nothing, all there was the darkness that surrounded her. "Hello?" she said in a small voice, "Could someone please help me?" her request was answered, but not the way she wanted.  
  
"Miss Ryoko! Leave lord Tenchi, alone!" a sharp female voice yelled.  
  
*Flash* a sharp pain went though Ai's head like a thousand needles, she grabbed her head and screamed for the pain to stop, but it didn't and the voice echoed on.  
  
"Ryoko! Stop it! Let go of me!" this time was an angry male voice.  
  
*Flash* even more pain, Ai whimpered in fright as the pain was starting to become unbearable, "What is going on!" she screamed, hoping to stop the pain.  
  
"Ryoko! What have you done, you monster woman?!" the same female.  
  
"Ryoko! Stop it!" the same male voice.  
  
"Miss Ryoko! How dare you! You will pay for that!" female voice.  
  
"Ryoko! Look what have you done?!" male voice.  
  
"Stop it! Please stop it!" Ai begged, tears flowing down her cheeks. The pain was so intense, she felt like her head was being smashed open, yet she could do nothing. She was helpless.  
  
The voices continued on, this time it give her no break, it was all jumbled up. The pain was getting more and more fierce, Ai screamed and cried, but it was no use, her Takuhi was not there with her and she couldn't feel the elemental spirts. The darkness was like a huge vacuum, sucking away all her energy, and she was being swallowed by the pain. She can't this any more, with the last of her energy she screamed as loud as she could. "STOP IT!"  
  
*End of dream*  
  
Ai sat up from her bed covered in cold sweat, she closed her eyes as she gaped for air. After she had calmed a bit she reopened her eyes. It surprised her that her distress had managed to disturbed the elemental sprits in such manner.  
  
There six ball of elemental sprits surrounded her in a protective ring. They all had different colors that resembles the 6 elemental powers on earth. Green, earth; violet, wind; red, fire; blue, water; white, light: the last one was one of Ai's specialities, it was her presentation season, baby pink, spring.  
  
Ai smiled, concentrated her aura in order to talk to the sprits, "Thank you sprits. I'm fine now, but I would be grateful if you could watch over me for tonight."  
  
The balls started to glow, twirl around her for a bit, then settled down again, this the balls had became smaller, but they glowed in a bright light. Ai smiled and closed her eyes to return to her sleep, this time a lot more peaceful.  
  
*****  
  
Ai opened her eyes to the bright sun light, she mourned as she grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it, trying to go back to sleep, she was still tired from the dream she had last night. Suddenly her eyes snapped open when she remembered the elemental sprits. She looked around her and smiled as she saw the six balls of sprits were still watching over her. She concentrated her aura again, "Thank you sprits. You may return now."  
  
All the balls glowed a bit then they all disappeared.  
  
Ai got up from her bed and looked around her room smiling, she had already been back for three month, now. It was wonderful to be with her family, everyone was so kind, but she missed Pai and Yakumo. At home she could never use her full power, because she know it was not allowed, no one must know her secret. However, she could always use her more intense powers as the 'Mysterious Lady'. She smirked at the memory of the first meeting with the Sailor Scouts.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
On a street of J , people running away screaming as a huge black bear looking monster destroying everything in it's way. Around the monster, were crashed buildings, houses. Suddenly there was a flash of light, as six figures appeared.  
  
"Hold it right there you monster!" yelled the one with the wired looking blond, meatball style hair. "We are the Sailor Scouts, warriors of love and justice! We will punish you!"  
Sailor Moon and the others rushed up to the monster and attacked with different attacks with very little effect.  
  
All the sailor decided to attack all together, so all of them used their special attacks. Soon a huge display of energy was made, the Sailors all screamed in union as they shoot the huge amount of energy at the demon, but to their surprise, the energy never contacted the demon, instead, just at the last mount if demon, hissed as in anger and jumped, the bean of energy blow up several buildings behind the demon, but did very little to the actual demon. All the Sailors were getting scared.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ami asked taking a step back.  
  
No one was able to give her an answer, but suddenly a huge bird monster appeared up in the sky, and on that bird monster was the that 'Mysterious Lady' again, but this time she was wearing a huge green cape, instead of that red one. All the Sailors looked at her in awe.  
  
The 'Mysterious Lady's' monster took her near the demon, just then the demon took held up one of it's huge arm and brought it down hard hoping to crash the 'Mysterious Lady' and her pet. However, to its surprise, the 'Mysterious Lady' jumped high up into the air and avoided the attack, while her pet flew to another direction to avoid the attack, as soon as it saw its mistress had jumped away safely.  
  
The 'Mysterious Lady' soon came down from the sky, her cape flowing in all direction showing her beautifully shaped legs, and then gracefully landed on the monster's arm. She held out her hands, rest them on the monster's arm. She closed her eyes in concentration for a few seconds, then. "Earth Touch!! Ahhhhh!!!"  
  
At first the monster's arm started to glow in a green light, then a nauseating sound of bones cracking was heard, followed with the smell of burning flesh, at last, the whole arm exploded into little bits as a rush of purple blood bursted out of the monster shoulder where the arm use to be, like a volcano. The 'Mysterious Lady' did a beautiful mid-air somersault and landed on the ground, as pieces of flesh, and drips of blood, came raining down all over the place.  
  
The monster went wild, it screamed and hissed in pain as it crashed everything in it's pass.  
  
The 'Mysterious Lady' snarled at the monster in anger, and called "Takuhi!". The flying monster came rushing over as soon as it heard it's mistress's call as the 'Mysterious Lady' jumped on it's back, and instructed for her pet to move closer to the monster. Takuhi did as it was told and flow closer to the monster, but the monster hissed at it and once again tried to crash Takuhi.  
  
However, this time instead of avoiding, Takuhi opened it's sharp claws, grabbed on to the monster's arm. It sink the claws into the flesh as the blood spurted out from the wound. The monster howled in pain as Takuhi ripped the arm right out of it's socket!  
  
This just give the 'Mysterious Lady' enough time to get closer to the monster, she jumped on it's right shoulder this time, and once again put her hand on the monster, Then she concentrated. However, this time she had more concentration into it, soon she screamed. "EARTH TOUCH!!! YAAAAA!!!" Soon the monster's hole body once again started to glow that alien green light, and once again that the sickening sound of bones cracking, breaking, then the disgusting smell of burning flesh, at last, the remain of the monster exploded, little bits of it's blood, flesh, brain, heart, kidney, liver... all went flying in every directions.  
  
Everyone looked in disgust, as the pieces landed near them.  
  
As soon as the 'Mysterious Lady' landed on the ground, she looked around at the really racked city and sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly she called out several commands in order to cast a major damage healing spell for the city. Suddenly, many pieces of the building that monster had trashed start glow in a strange pink light, then *flash* they all went flying in many directions, and in about 3 minutes later most of the major buildings that were destroyed, were standing again. There were only several small houses or so, were still broken.  
  
'Mysterious Lady' smiled in satisfactory at her work as she breathed raggedly, "I'm so tired. Well, at least most of the buildings are fine again. TAKUHI!! Let's go!" The bird monster came as soon as it heard it's mistress's call, the 'Mysterious Lady' jumped on it's back once again, then she swayed a bit, and kneeled down on Takuhi's back, she was exhausted from all that spell casting. Takuhi was about to leave, when someone yelled.  
  
"Please wait!" Sailor Moon yelled. "We need to talk to you!"  
  
'Mysterious Lady' turned to look at the Sailor Scouts for a moment before nodding and jumping off Takuhi to talk them. "Takuhi wait here for a bit." She walked towards the Sailors using her sprit staff for support as they ran over to meet her.  
  
"Yes? What's wrong?" The 'Mysterious Lady' asked as the other girls reached her.  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, just we wants to know who are you? And why did you helped us on our fight? I mean it is really none of your business." Mars asked, sounding a bit bitter.  
  
'Mysterious Lady' chuckle tiredly under her cover, and replied. "Who I am is none of your business, as for the fight, well how do you know that it's your fight?"  
  
All the Sailors looked at her for a moment, realizing that she was right, they really don't know who was the monster sent for, so they can't say anything about that, but they figured they could find out who she was.  
  
"Well, we are the Sailor Scouts, famous pretty warriors of love and justice. Anyone would honored to know that we want to know their name." Retorted Sailor Jupiter.  
  
The 'Mysterious Lady' smirked, and said, "Well, pretty warriors, why don't you tell everyone who you are first?"  
"Our identity must be kept secrete." answered Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"Well, so must mine." replied the 'Mysterious Lady' as she called her flying monster once again, and jumped on it preparing to leave, but just as she was bout to go she give the Sailors one last note. "Oh, by the way your identities are no longer a secrete to me, *whisper* Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usa." Then she left as all the Sailors just stood there mouth hang wild open, in total shock.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as the 'Mysterious Lady' got near her house, she transformed back to her normal cloth, and returned to her home.  
  
As soon as she got back into her room, Ai (I'll remind you one more time, Ai is really Ryoko) fell onto her bed, she was way too tried from using a whole bunch of powerful spells at that short amount of time. Suddenly she giggle. 'Boy did I scare the sh** out of those Sailors or what! Ha ha!' she thought as she remember the look on the Sailors faces as she left.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
Ai giggled as she thought of the memory, "Maybe I shouldn't have told them I know who they are, and that was not really nice, but I can't help it! The second time I saw them they were totally chasing after me trying to find out who I am. He he."  
  
"Ai!" the voice of her mother that she had heard so many times be fore called again."  
  
"Yes mother what is it?" She asked, as she grabbed one of her uniform, and was putting it on.  
  
"Come down and eat sweetheart. You have to finish you meal before you go to school." her mother told her.  
  
"I'll be right down mother!" replied Ai as she finished dressing her uniform, which was the same as Usagi's, and was now fixing her hair, she had decided to change her hair a bit. The two pieces of red ribbons that tied her two strip of hair on both side of her face into pig-tails were still there, but instead of tying her long cyan hair onto a loose pony tail behind her back by the golden ring that has three odd looking gem in it, it was tied into a water fountain style that looked was cute for her. As soon as that was done she grabbed the her sprit stick that was flowing by her side, and ran out of her room.  
  
"Ai, here you go sweetheart." Ms. Tsukino handed her the breakfast she had made, as she saw her daughter came down the stairs. Then she brought out Ai's school bag along with a small lunch bag. "This is your lunch, honey. Don't forget it."  
  
"Right mother." answered Ai while stuffing her face with food.  
  
Soon her father, sister, brother, and cousin, joined her for breakfast. Ai was has already been going to school for more than 2 month and 3 weeks now, her mother let her stay at home the first week because she got back, because she was not totally healed then, and she still isn't, also she needed to get use to her new home, family and friend. She made a lot of friends at school, some of her friends are somewhat weird, but good friends.  
  
"Here are your lunches." Ms. Tsukino handed Usagi, Usa, and Sammy their lunch bags. "Hurry up, or your going to be late for school."  
  
All the youngsters of the family, rushed out of the door as soon as the lunch was finished.  
  
"Ai! Usa! Usagi! Sammy! Be careful!" Ms. Tsukino called out to her children as they went out of the door.  
  
"We will!" All of they replied in union.  
  
*****  
  
On the way to school all of them were chatting, giggling, laughing, before some of them went in different directions, as Usagi went the direction of her collage, Usa went to the direction of her school, leaving Sammy and Ai to go to the direction of high school.  
  
"How did you do on that test?" Ai asked as Sammy moaned.  
  
"Not too well, hopefully I could get a better mark on the next one, I really need to get my mark up or mom and dad will yell at me just like they did to Usagi before." Sammy answered, as tears came out of his eyes like water fountains.  
  
"Oh my! Aren't you like you sister!" Ai teased her brother at the way he is 'crying'.  
  
"I am not anything like her!" Sammy retorted back.  
  
Ai made a incredibly sad face at Sammy, "Is it really that bad to be like me?"  
  
"Wait Ai that's not what I meant." Sammy tried to comfort his 'sister', he hated when Ai was hurt. Ai turned her back to him, and hugged her staff to her, while making sobbing noises. "Come, don't cry I didn't mean that, I was talking about Usagi, I would love to be like you." He put his hand on her shoulder, and tried to turn her around to face him. "Please look at me, Ai. Don't cry please? I really sorry ok? Please forgive me."  
  
Suddenly Ai turned around with this monster face, then laughed, "Gotcha! Ha ha! Well at least you took it better Ranma. He went wild the time I tried it on him. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Well, now you know one weakness for boys, crying girls." Sammy also smiled, for some reasons he could never get mad at his sister.  
Ai give a soft smile to her 'brother', then keep on walking, enjoy each others company for a while before a yell was called to them.  
  
"Hey, Ai-chan wait up!"  
  
Ai turned at the sound of the voice, but she already knew who it was. Soon the small group of people rushed to catch up with her. "Hey, Lina, Amelia, Sylpheel, Martina, Xellos, Gourry, Zelgadis! Hurry we need to get to school."  
  
Soon the group stopped as they reached Ai and each giving her their special greetings.  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Sylpheel all give Ai a friendly huge, and a few greeting words with smiles. Martina, Zelgadis, and Gourry greeted her with smiles and friendly words. While Xellos and Ai exchanged a few words by ear-shot, and ended with Xellos giving Ai a peck on the cheek and one last word from Xellos, as the two both smiled.  
  
"Well, what the occasion? I didn't expect all of you here." Ai asked at her friends, just then she notice the look Zelgadis was giving her. "Sammy, you go ahead, I might keep you late too."  
  
Sammy nodded, as he hurried head leaving his sister wither her friends, he know that his sister has weird friends, even though he wanted to know what is going on he decided the best thing for him to do is leave.  
  
"Now," Ai continued as the group was alone, "What is going on?"  
  
"Ai, you, Lina, and Amelia need to go to school right now. So, we will meet at the shop this afternoon when the school is finished. Tell the others." Xellos explained to Ai, as she nodded in understanding.  
  
"Don't worry I got it covered." Ai smiled in confidence, "Well, we better get going."  
  
Then the group split up, when to do what they should be doing until the meeting.  
  
*****  
  
Soon the three girls were near the gate of the school, and just as they expected their friends were there waiting for them.  
  
"All three of them, great! Save me the trouble to look for them." Ai smiled happily, as she saw that all of her friends were there waiting for her, Ranma, Akane, and Gohan.  
  
"Yo, Ai, Lina, Ameila!" Ranma called to the three girls, "Hurry up! We don't want to be late!"  
  
"Ranma, Akane, Gohan, great! Your all here." Ai smiled at her friends.  
  
"Of course!" Akane said, "we wait for you guys here everyday don't we?"  
  
"Meeting after school." Ai replied seriously.  
  
"Uh?" Gohan was a bit surprised at that, "Something happened?"  
  
"Don't know, I think it's pretty serious." Lina answered for Ai.  
  
The others nodded as the small group went into the school.  
  
*****  
  
School day went by like any before, Akane and Ranma fighting, Lina almost fireballs somebody and blow the cover, Ai secretly kills some minor demons that popped up trying to kill her, Gohan tries to kill the jerks that was giving Ai love letters, And Sammy have not a clue was is happening to his school.  
  
*****  
  
After school:  
  
Huge amount of students came out of the school each holding their book bags, giggling, laughing, talking. Then a group of 4 girls and 2 boys came, the group is small, but who know the ones in the group could change the world!  
  
"Ai-chan, how did you do on that math test?" Lina asked her friend as they headed for their meeting.  
  
"Ok, I guess." Ai answered looking at her friend, "What about you?"  
  
Lina's head dropped, and started to cry dramatically. "The math teacher must hate me!"  
  
"That bad huh?" Ai looked at her miserable friend, yet couldn't help but smile at her act.  
  
"Hey Ai, how's your study on that spell book going?" Gohan asked. The team all know about Ai's spell casting, Ai is always practicing her skill on spells, she has many books on them and is always studying them to learn more effective spells. Also she had this strange healing power that came very useful when in battle. Lina had wanted to learn Ai's spells, but found that Ai's spells were in a different form, than her own so, it was not really possible.  
  
"It's going pretty good over all I suppose, but there still is that strange healing power I mastered. I can't find any healing spells in the books of our spell school. My masters said maybe I was born with it. Oh, only if I can remember who I really am." Ai looked wishfully at the sky as she said the last several words.  
  
All of her friends know of her condition and about some of her powers, though she never told them that she was half Sanjiyan Unkara, the only one other than Pai and Yakumo who knew about that was Xellos. It all started when she went to school at first she thought it was going to be fine and all she has to do is hide her powers, but who know she was going to meet those group of people.  
  
Ranma and Akane, those two decided they wanted to get away from the madness of Nerima and came here for school.  
  
Gohan, he appeared out of nowhere into here, believed that's some kind of alien magic.  
  
Lina and her group came almost the same way as Gohan.  
  
Since some of them were all the same age and all, they meet each other, and it was not a long time after they have met they found out each other's secrete. At first their meetings were all different and all very interesting, but now that they have discovered each other, they formed a little group to keep the world safe. Running around fighting monsters was very often. They often had meetings to talk about then the enemies they are facing.  
  
"Ai I'm sure someday you'll find out someday." Akane tried to cheer up her friend.  
  
"And in the main time you have us to keep you busy!" Ranma added, giving her a big smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's just what I need." Ai said sarcastically, then laughed with the others.  
  
The group walked and talked until they reached a small shop, and here were the other members of their team, Xellos, Gourry, Zelgadis, Martina, and Sylpheel, standing outside waiting for them. As it turns out, the other members of their team decided to built a little shop and work there, so that's where most of the meetings took place.  
  
"Now that everyone is here let's go inside." Martina looked at the group, as the others nodded and followed.  
  
As soon as everyone was inside, Gourry closed the door of the shop. The shop was closed for the meeting, so there were no one there to interrupt them. The group settled down at a table in a room be hide the shop.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Ranma went straight to the point with that question.  
  
"Have you noticed that there are less monsters in this area these days?" Sylpheel asked, and everyone nodded, that fact was true, not only the number of the monster have decreased, they were also weaker, small things any number of the team could finish with one blow.  
  
"Yeah, and their so weak I actually feel sorry for them." Ranma shook his head in disappointment.  
"Don't this make you worry?" asked Xellos, "I think the boss of those monsters in trying to do something. And there is still the fact that we don't know who is the master of these monsters, how powerful he really is."  
  
"Maybe, but what if it's just that those Sailor Scouts are working a bit harder now?" Akane asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We must stop this the leader of the monsters in the name of love and justice..." Amelia starts another one of her speeches as everyone moaned.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the Tenchi house hold, it's been 6 month since Ryoko had disappeared, everyone in the house hold have missed her. Tenchi blames himself for her departure, he often ignore his family and friends, he stays in his room a lot, and often stares at a picture of Ryoko. He is better with the help of his family, but he still misses her and was sure would never stop missing her. Aeyka even though say she did not miss Ryoko, knows in her heart that's not true, she sometimes would go to Washu in secrete to asked if it is possible to go and find Ryoko. Ryoko was one of the few people she actually trust, it may sound weird, but she knew Ryoko will always be there for her friends and she does count Aeyka as a friend. Sasami is not doing very well either, she misses her friend very much, Ryoko and her have always been very good friends, they often have their 'girl talks'. Ryo-oh-ki misses her mistress very much, her link shut off when Ryoko had left, so you often see her sitting by the window wishing for her mistress to return. Washu now is often locked up in her lad, Mihoshi and Kiyone were also missing Ryoko, both of them are less happy. Needless to say, the whole family misses Ryoko.  
  
And today was just like any other day there with no Ryoko. That is when a sudden *BOOM* was heard in Washu's lab. The whole family rushed to the lad in order to see what was happening.  
  
"Wha...what's going on Washu? Are you alright?" Tenchi asked surprised to see that the lab is almost to pieces.  
  
"Whew! That dimensional game is harder to make than I thought!" Washu sighed as she got out from a pile of broken machines.  
  
"Dimensional game?" Aeyka asked in bewilderment.  
  
"She must meant this! Hmm.. I wonder what this button is for..." Mihoshi picked up a small devise that was on the ground.  
  
Washu screamed and waved her arms up and down in an inhuman speed as she saw Mihoshi picked up that devise, "MIHOSHI DON'T PRESS THAT..."  
  
Mihoshi blinked as she pressed a small round blue button on the devise.  
  
"...button."  
  
The whole family screamed as the house begin to shake, Washu didn't even have time to explain as a huge back hole opened under them and sucked everyone in.  
  
*****  
  
Back to that little shop where Ai or Ryoko was having the meeting with the others, that was until suddenly the whole shop started to shake, just like the Masaki house.  
  
"Wha...what..." Ai didn't even get to finish her sentence as a huge black hole opened under the group, and everyone screamed they were sucked into a vacuum of darkness.  
  
*****  
  
The Tenchi group reappeared at a forest.  
  
"What happened?" Tenchi asked as he looked around the odd surroundings.  
  
"Well, it just so happened that Mihoshi has activated the game I've been working on for a while now. And IT'S SUCH A PERFECT GAME!! I'M SOOO SMART!!"  
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"That's nice, but could you please tell us what is going on?" Aeyka asked, "And why are we here?"  
  
"Well, uh?" Washu suddenly stopped, "What are we doing here?!"  
  
Everyone face faulted.  
  
"That's what we were asking." Kiyone said lamely.  
  
"Oh, no! How could this happen?!" Washu screamed.  
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sasami asked bewildered.  
  
Washu calms down instantly, "We are in a different dimension."  
  
Huge face faulting all around.  
  
"We kinda figured that out ourselves." Aeyka said in a annoyed voice.  
  
"Then why are you asking?" Washu asked.  
  
"Why are we here?" Tenchi asked, "Is there a reason we are here?"  
  
"Well, you see I have been creating a dimensional game." Washu answered.  
  
"Dimension...game?" Sasami asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you see, I created this dimension, but it's actually a game. We have characters of both good and bad. Good characters are required vanquish the villains. There are two really main characters in this game, and several sub-main characters, they are the ones require to destroy the bad characters in this game." Washu explained.  
  
"And what happens if we don't win?" Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
"Well, that will be a problem, you see, this is not just any game, this is a 'Dimensional' game!" Washu smile her Everything-I-Make-Is-So-Perfect smile, "Normally if anyone should play this game, I must be in our dimension to control this dimension. However this time there are no one to control this program this it, so..."  
  
"So what?" Kiyone asked worried.  
  
"Well, our dimension's time is stopped right now..." Washu said looking at the sky, even though there are nothing up there.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief that was not really a bad news, because, when they get back there won't be any question. However that was not all that is wrong...  
  
"And if the ten wise-mens aren't destroyed in three month, our dimension will self-destruct, and we'll be here forever." Washu blushed as she looked at the dirt at her feet, kicking a small rock with her left leg.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone shrieked at the same time.  
  
"Well, at least I know my game worked just like I planed! It is so PERFECT!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" Washu yelled happily as she laughed like a lunatic.  
  
Huge-family-style face-faulting with sweat drops occurs.  
  
*****  
  
Ai moaned as she regained consciousness, but her whole body hurts, she felt like she had just fell from a ten-storey building. She put her hand on her forehead for a few minutes hoping to stop the pounding, then she slowly allowed her eyes to open, at first she just let them get use to the light, then when she let them fully opened, she gaped at the strange, yet beautiful surroundings. She was in a beautiful forest, the trees arounder have dark green leafs and big strong branches, shows that they are very old. Under the trees are cute little mushrooms, flowers, and soft light green grass that covered the ground.  
  
Ai moaned as she forced her self into a sitting position. 'Where am I?' She asked her self very puzzled, suddenly an more important thought when through her mind, "Where is everyone else?! Where is my staff?! Where is my book bag?!" Ai took an inward breath as she slowly forced her self to stand up, but as soon as she did, the world around her started to spin, and she sat right back down.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" she asked herself in confusion. Just then a rustle sound was heard from the bushes near her. She pushed herself a little far away from the bushes, then looked around her for anything to defend herself with, but found nothing. Suddenly whatever was in those bushes making the rustle sounds decided leaped at her. Ai shirked in fright as she tried to back away, but was pined down to the ground. She closed her eyes, and turned her head side ways, preparing herself for the pain to come. However, all she felt was something wet, licking her cheeks.  
  
Slowly but cautiously she allowed her eye lids to open and face her attacker. She gaped in surprise at who it was.  
  
"Takuhi!"  
  
Indeed it was Takuhi, it was not in it's huge monster form, and a good thing too, if it was then it could have crashed Ai, of course it would never do such a thing to it's owner.  
  
"Takuhi! Oh, it's so good to see your Ok! Do you know were everyone else is?" Takuhi shook it's head, "Well, do you know where is my staff and book bag?" Takuhi squeaked as it flow off for a second, and came back with Ai's sprit stick and book bag in it's mouth. Ai took the staff and looked at it see if it's damaged, the she opened her book bag and reached in there. She took out a very big and old book. The book is hard covered, and on the covered was two dragons biting each other's tails forming a circle, and in the middle of the circle was a red diamond. Ai checked the book carefully, she sighed in relief and smile as she sees that it was not damaged. She put the book back into her backpack, the turned to Takuhi.  
  
"Thank you Takuhi! Both the sprit staff and spell book are not damaged! Your wonderful!" She hugged her pet to her and giggled as Takuhi cooed against her.  
  
*****  
  
Back to Tenchi's group.  
  
"If that's true then we better get going!" Tenchi yelled, his face full of worry.  
  
"We can't." Washu said calmly.  
"Why not?!" Tenchi yelled, he was getting very frustrated, how in the world could Washu stay so calm?!  
  
"We are not the main characters." Washu answered, "Only of the main characters could get us out of here by defeating the enemies."  
  
"What?" Aeyka looked very bewildered, she never understand Washu very much but she does know that when ever Washu creates something it always have something to do with her or the family. "If you created this shouldn't it be you or us that are the main characters."  
  
"Correct, that was why I was a bit puzzled at first. You see I when created this game that at least one person from our family is the main character, as for the other characters, well they could be the friends of that person, also that person from our family must be on Earth when this happened. And since none of us are the main character, then..." Washu looked at the other meaningfully  
  
All members of the family replied the answer in union. "Ryoko!"  
  
"Correct again. So there is a fact that we should be grateful for is game, we just found out Ryoko has always been on earth." Washu added.  
  
TBC...  
  
Minachiko: Ok!! Comments please? I know this is one heck of a screwed up story! I don't even know why I wrote it! Comments please??? I'll be very happy!  



End file.
